


五次他们BE了，一次他们没有

by listenbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenbird/pseuds/listenbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>命运总是喜怒无常，你却不总是足够聪明。有时候是它不肯提供机会，有时候是你没有抓住。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 这个世界里他们来不及相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 不同的平行宇宙不同年龄段发生的故事，有主要角色死亡，有主要角色炮灰。

       jim觉得他一生下来就在进行一场逃亡，充满一种不往前跑就会死的急迫。他惶惶然又愤愤然地活着，听sam说父亲，听母亲说父亲，父亲这个词就好像一团阴影笼罩在他生活周围，好像逮住机会就要抓住他似的，他除了咬紧牙关，努力地将这些抛在身后外别无选择。

       在一开始，jim可以做得很好，缀着kirk之名的他可以做得很好。他告诉别人，告诉母亲他喜欢大气层外的地方，埋葬给他kirk名字的人的地方，他要去那里，群星归宿之处。

       本来一切都很好，或者他坚持一切都很好。

       但是frank来了，问题来了，然后Winona走了，把所有问题都留下。jim不知道这一切怎么发生的，但当它发生的时候，他只能接受，然后继续不停地往前跑。

       他喜欢奔跑，这个词让他感觉到力量和不屈。他也喜欢灼灼燃烧的骄阳，一望无际的麦浪，他喜欢在其中奔跑，但是他永远跑得不够快，因为叶子边缘尖锐地割伤他的皮肤，因为有无数麦秆冷酷地挡在他的面前。

       他告诉自己，不要被他们/它们抓住，jim，不要被他们/它们抓住。

       在整件事情发生，或者整件事情结束的那天，太阳很好，麦子们也很好。jim在后院中洗着一辆古董车，sam和frank的争吵大得他毫不费力地就能听到了。这一点都不意外，jim都觉得如果sam和frank哪天要是不吵一架，太阳都不会落下去，那一天肯定不算完。

       但今天不一样，有点不一样，sam没有在吵完之后就冲出家，他来到后院找到jim，给了他一个拥抱，扯着他的衣领和他额头相抵，说我再也忍不下去了。

       这是一句愤怒和绝望的道别，jim呆滞地看着最后一位血缘至亲转身离去，水管落在他脚边，慢慢浸湿泥土，形成了巨大的黑洞。

       他站在中间，没有其他人。

       接着jim一脚踢开水管，跳进车里。他知道怎么驱动这辆车，油门一踩到底，冲出后院，将车摔到小路上。

       引擎尖叫，风声呼啸，肾上腺素飙升到不可思议的地步，jim第一次感受到它的美妙，于是他头晕目眩地大笑起来。这就是他要的，将什么都留在身后，而他会不断朝前。

       警笛响起，追在后面，jim凶狠地转过方向盘，古董车跟着他转了90°的弯。他们一起撞开虚弱的围栏，黄尘扬起，覆盖一条笔直的路。

       他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着路的尽头，那道深渊。他不知道是自己在颤抖还是车子本身颠簸，大脑却清晰地被分成两部分，一边是疯狂一边是本能。

       这一刻，他的身体根本不受自己控制，做着最后的挣扎，车体不知所措地掉了个，惯性力把他抛了出去。

       车子掉下悬崖，jim滚在沙地上。

       那股余韵还在体内激荡，他昏昏沉沉地爬了起来，面前站着警察，“先生，你叫什么名字？”

       我叫什么名字？

       我叫James Tiberius Kirk。

       这名字像一个诅咒，鞭策着jim往后退了一步，再退了一步，半个鞋底落空在悬崖边缘。

       他转头看了一眼风景。

       落日熔金，散漫地描绘着岩石粗粝的边缘，大自然壮丽得几近残酷。悬崖深不见底，好像那里是离星辰最远的地方。

       jim的耳边又响起那个声音。

       不要被他们/它们抓住，jim，不要被他们/它们抓住。

       他转回头，冲陌生的警察笑，张开双手，往后倒了下去。

 

       十六万光年外的瓦肯星上，Spock被学习装置的投影围绕，思维流畅地回答着电脑的提问。

       电子合成的男声问，“维度是多少？”

       他自信而平静地张口，却忽然被噎住。

       那是一种不合逻辑的痛苦贯穿于心底，仿佛它目睹了最令人抱憾的事实已然发生，却无能为力。

       其实这感受轻微得甚至也称不上痛苦，只是在精神最深处震颤了一下，犹如薄翼被风折断。

       电子合成的男声再次提问，“维度是多少？”

       Spock发了3.4秒的呆，不明白自己怎么了。他只得重新张口，“维度等于n的对数除以……”


	2. 他们并不认识

宇宙中存在很多真理，那些数据和公式，用逻辑的方式组成了这个世界。他们是逻辑的产物，也将自身奉献于逻辑。

Spock知道自己格格不入。

他已经按照被教导的那样去做了，仍然像一个齿轮上多出来的一块，确确实实的存在，却没有适合他的凹槽，一个位置。

但这并非无迹可寻。

他从小就会注意到许多本来不需要他注意到的事情。比如天空的颜色，天空在不同的情况下会有不同的颜色，这本身应该不带有任何意义。每一种颜色的出现都只是大气分子和其中杂质对阳光折射的影响，Spock很清楚关于它的简单的理论推算。但他无法像对待纯粹的数据那样去对待它的变化。

因为它是这么鲜艳，和同样是红色的瓦肯大地非常明显的不一样。红色的泥土和山谷总是千年不变的静谧和沉沉睡去的傲慢，而天空的红色是愤怒喷张，为它的干燥和沉重而咆哮。

只有当空气足够湿润时，天空才会呈现蔚蓝，那种无法用言语来形容的平静和温顺，光在其中散射的过程如此迷人。

这也许就是他的问题了，他会联想，所以他有感情。

尽管他这么格格不入，他也必须像每一个瓦肯人在幼年时就要有一个链接对象，这是古老智慧的决定，为了对抗他们血统里难以启齿的诅咒。而如果瓦肯人肯承认词汇里署名羡慕的单词，那么Spock会被认为是令人羡慕的。他的链接对象T'pring，意味着优秀的精神感应能力，苍白紧致的皮肤，柔软却分明的黑发被两侧的小辫挽在耳后，露出精致的额头。

链接时他一直看着T'pring的眼睛，这视线延绵到他的精神世界，仿佛凝视仿佛估量，他不确定自己在寻找什么，唯一确定的是，他没有找到。

在很长的时间里，Spock都屏蔽着T'pring的存在，对其他瓦肯人来说应当犹如自身一部分的链接对他而言永远是空落的一片虚无，他想至少T'pring不需要他。这里没有人需要他，Amanda爱他，但她有父亲，父亲有她。

不被人需要这件事没有比生活中其他事造成更多困扰，他只是茫然，这茫然累积到一定程度，变成了巨大空茫的孤独。

瓦肯人不会孤独，但Spock觉得孤独。

他试着摒弃掉思想里所有模糊的联想，按照逻辑的条款们将世界变得黑白分明，褪去丰富的色彩。可天空没办法被摒弃，它就这么时而残酷时而温柔地笼罩瓦肯和Spock，无边无际地注视着他的孤独，注视他被静静地啃噬。

为了这跗骨的孤独Spock拒绝瓦肯科学院，加入了星际舰队，成为一名星舰上的军官，然后他见到很多人。那些外星人，地球人还有混血种，他们面目不清，走在黑白灰的画面里。他拓展了自己的世界，却让它变得更空旷。

 

收到来自Tarsus IV的信息是非常出乎意料的事情，这条信息并没有经由任何频道被企业号的通讯官获取，而是直接莽撞地撞进了Spock的私人通讯频道。正是这条信息让他们得以知晓Tarsus IV上发生了因饥荒而开展的大屠杀，企业号立刻联系Tarsus IV，却没有得到任何回应，整个星球都覆盖着磁场屏蔽。

企业号用最快的速度赶往Tarsus IV。

Spock却在研究那条无署名的短信，它的内容十分精简和骇人，不管是谁发出的，这个人都肯定非常聪明，懂得怎么绕过屏蔽，考虑到对方条件被限制的处境，这简直是天才之举。只可惜当他试着回信时，已经无法联系到对方了。

不合理的冲动，Spock想见一见这个人。

到达Tarsus IV时，他申请加入登陆部队，一起被传送到人群集中的广场。

最后一批肃清刚好完成。

地面被鲜血反复冲刷，早就变成了黑色。被行刑的人没有发出垂死的叫喊，围观的人也没有发出同情的感叹，在太多死亡面前，一切都是僵硬而无力的冰冷。Spock退后一步，离开人群，他研究过那条信息的信号来源，信号源不在这里，却离这里不远。

尽管也是徒劳，他还是想去看看。

 

最后Spock来到一大片废墟面前，看得出来这里的建筑在发生爆炸之前就已废弃不用。他静立片刻，抬脚跨过水泥石块，碎石被踩进沙土里，发出碾压的细小声音。

不对，Spock警惕地偏过头，那声音不是来源于脚下。

瓦肯人的听力让他捕捉到了几不可闻的动静。他屏气凝神地看过去，一道残垣的阴影下方，几只手指被沙土掩埋着，只有微微拱起的指节处露出了骨头似的惨白。

它们极其轻微地抽动了一下。

在辨别那是真的发生还是只不过是错觉前，Spock就以最快的速度奔到旁边半跪下，小心翼翼地搬开最上层的遮挡物，露出了一个人的上半身。

说是青年实在太夸张他的年纪，这个人最多只是个少年。他半张脸埋在土里，枯黄稻草一样的头发里也满是砂砾，Spock暂时没有思考这是不是就是发信息的那个人，伸手按住他的脖颈。

忽然，少年以一股理应不会出现在垂死之人的力道握住他的手，虚弱地呻吟了一声，转过脸看向他。

那真的是一张太过年轻的脸，当本不该知晓死亡的年轻出现在这种境遇里，简直是令人心碎的悲剧。

可那脸上没有痛楚，只有迷茫。

“请坚持住，你马上就可以得到治疗。”Spock冷静地道，手指被死死拽住，杂乱的情感信息断断续续地流传了过来，强烈得几乎让他晕眩。

孤独/害怕/孤独/需要你/孤独/一个人/孤独地死去/好害怕/孤独/孤独

他倒吸一口气，放任少年继续握着自己的手指，用另一只手打开了通讯器，以这辈子最焦急的口气道，“Spock呼叫企业号，传送两名人员上船。”

“MR.Spock，你们所处的位置有干扰信号，无法传送。”

体内升起一股不合理的愤怒，但Spock也明白这不是任何人的错，他绷紧嘴角，“伤员被压住身体，我没办法移动他，请传送医护人员到附近，尽快赶过来。”

他一边说一边低头查看少年的情况，直直地落进一汪深蓝。

他看到了瓦肯天空最安静的时候，纯净明亮，清澈饱满。少年就拿这样一双眼睛仿若困惑却又无比专注地注视着自己，那样执拗和热切，就好像他只能看到Spock，也只希望看到Spock。

Spock为他的目光而莫名颤抖起来。

“好可怕……（I'm scared……）”少年没有力气再紧握了，只能两个手指勉强勾着Spock的食指和中指。他喃喃低语，声音那么小，小得像一句温柔的梦呓，“帮帮我……（help me not to be……）” 

一秒，两秒。

Spock伸出微微张开的右手，轻柔地放在少年脸上。这是他第一次对别人使用心灵融合，他一向避免这种巨大的精神消耗，但这个时候他不想深究为什么自己愿意为一个陌生的少年打破惯例。

垂死的心灵没有任何抗拒地接纳了他的思绪，他身处在傍晚的麦田中，麦子一批批枯萎，夜幕在天边低垂，空气里还有热度，Spock知道这个温度终会消散，可此时这个快要毁灭的世界却给了他一种奇异的归属感。

宛如他本该在此，只是他来得太晚了。

然后一切在一瞬间都变得漆黑，精神链接因生命的消逝而被迫中断。Spock回到现实中，神经上攀爬着迟钝的惧意。他手指上的力道终于消失，那个无意间形成的瓦肯吻戛然而止。

远处医疗队姗姗来迟地赶了过来，Spock跪在原地，只想知道，自己到底失去了什么。


	3. 有人太固执，失去了机会

他们还有4分钟。

直径三米的圆形地板上躺着一个边长各为10cm的金属正方体。它每一面都分成了九格，依次亮着红光。这红光这么刺眼，以至于足以微微照亮这黑暗的空间，而每一次红光亮起，都代表正中间的小格上显示的倒计时又少了一秒。

里面装着足以炸掉半个星球的反物质反应堆。

鉴于他们身处离这个星球表面整整800米的深处，而这个错综复杂的地下世界有太多干扰源，企业号无法搜索到他们的信号，也就根本不可能用传送救他们出去。

而且jim给企业号下的最后一道命令是带着生还者离开。

再一次环顾四周，Spock有理由认为这是一个废弃了的钻井，四周光滑的金属表面上有着螺旋痕迹，但这痕迹太浅而这钻井太深了，他们试过往上攀爬，从未成功。

空气里充斥着血腥味，也许来自jim摔下时开放性骨折的小腿，也许来自他因过度用力在攀爬过程中受伤的手指，也许是因为自杀的主谋鲜血终于从上面流了下来。

安静地靠墙而坐，Spock听着舰长隐忍的呼吸声，那声音因痛楚而短促，却倔强地不肯泄露一声叫痛声，“舰长，我相信你应该很清楚了。”

在4.5分钟前他就得出了他们必定会死亡的结论。他如实地陈述给了jim，得到一句“胡说”的回应。然后他就看着他的舰长孜孜不倦地把自己搞得筋疲力尽，当然，一切都是徒劳。

这个男人，企业号的舰长，jim.T.kirk是以扭转逆境出名的人，星舰任务的危险那么多，他却总能安然无恙，这让他的超级好运和他的不服管教一样出名。

但看来关于他的好运气也就是到此为止了。

Spock没有设想过临死之时该说什么，而在jim就在不远之处愤怒的痛苦挣扎之时，他也做不到进入自己的冥想。准确来说，他从来没有设想过，会在人生最后几分钟里和jim在一起，于是他从可以存在的话题里选择了相对来说比较有价值的，“舰长，这项任务里你违反了多条规章。”

“叫我jim，还有，我们见鬼的就要死在这里了，然后你要为我违反的规章列个清单?”jim拉出一个嘲讽的笑容，“太棒了，我真喜欢这个。”

显然他不喜欢，和他使用的措辞完全相反，Spock得出这个结论，奇怪的是，比起马上就要死了这个事实，反而是和jim的艰难沟通让他更加心力交瘁。

他们总是沟通不了，到最后都是。

自从成为企业号的指挥官以来，Spock已经有了太多和jim的不愉快的争论。他只是在做自己的工作，提供正确的意见，为什么jim每次都要对他生气？为什么每次都要要求他这个信奉瓦肯逻辑的半瓦肯人考虑事情里的感情因素？那对事情毫无益处。

那一次，他们初遇的时候，他人类部分的感情就让他伤害过了舰长，那为什么还要去纵容那部分？只有瓦肯的部分才能帮助jim，是的，Spock也一直都这么做的。

他们还有3分钟。

Spock看见jim又挣扎地爬了起来，仔细查看困住他们的地方。

“舰长。”Spock静默了一会儿，改了口，品味着那两个音节从他舌头上滑出去时的战战兢兢和回味无穷，“jim。那是没用的，我们已经充分查看过所有的可能性了。”

“你不能像你平时那样安静点吗？”jim一拳头捶在墙壁上，发出沉闷的响声，字句间满含痛楚，“为什么都这时候了你还这么冷酷？”

声波能够传染情绪是不可能的，至少jim不具备这样的移情能力，但Spock感到体内真的升起一丝痛楚，但没有足够从他的声音里表现出来，“jim，如果我的表现不符合你的期望，那是因为我本就如此。”

我本就如此，我应该如此。

他闭上眼，把胸中的叹息咽了回去，第一次发现普通的空气分子也有味道。它们居然可以这么苦涩，还有血的甜腥，那股苦涩是Spock自己的，而那股甜腥是属于jim的。

jim的。

他们还有2分钟。

jim坚持站着，就算他要扶住墙才能保持这种艰苦的动作，简直好像是在自虐。

Spock双手握紧，肌肉不知何故紧紧绷着。

突然，jim开了口。

“我可以死，但不能输。”他喘了口气，小声说，“放弃就是输了，你懂吗？”

Spock不懂。

就好像他不懂jim为什么坚持要让自己叫他“jim”而不是“舰长”或者“kirk”，就好像他不懂为什么自己可以把jim从头反驳到脚也没有选择离开企业号，就像他不懂那双蔚蓝色眼睛每次看向自己时其中的热切，就像他不懂每次看见jim，自己指尖皮肤上那尖锐的痛痒是一种渴望。

他们还有1分钟。

“嘿。”jim跛着脚转过身，将背靠上墙壁，分担了一部分体重，“我们不能谈点其他的事情么？”

Spock声调没有起伏的回答，“可以，jim，你想谈什么？”

jim尽力扬起声调，虽然那只换回丧钟一样的嗡嗡回声，“你还记得那一次么？我们去那个轱辘都没发明的星球，有个火山的那个？”

“是的，我记得。”他们为了拯救还没启蒙的文明决定插手星球的命运，Spock带着冷冻装置传送到火山里，计划出了差错，他本以为人生就停止在那里了，但jim违反规章救了他。那好像是一个转折点，从此他和他的舰长极少有达成统一意见的机会，“你救了我的命。”

“然后你就交了一份差点让我失业的报告。噢，你这个混蛋。”jim的嘲讽里却微妙地带着一些Spock能察觉到的喜爱，这让他指尖再度燃起习惯的痛痒，他也同样习惯地抑制了下去。

jim问，“你知道我为什么会回去救你吗？Spock？就算可能会失去我的船？”

时间进入了倒计时。

5秒。

Spock心如鼓擂，不知道是因为jim的话还是因为近在眼前的死亡。

4秒。

jim叹了口气，“我猜……”

3秒。

“……你不知道，而且永远想不通。”

2秒。

“事实是。”jim平静地道，“因为我爱你，虽然那对你可能没什么意义。。”

1秒。

我爱你，这早在Spock的身体里被烙成了一个罪恶的印，光是浮光掠影地抚过，都让灵魂战栗蜷缩。 Spock从来没想过，从来没想过jim有一天会真的把这句话说出口，他的舰长，还有那些争吵，那些期盼，那些热切，那些痛痒。

它们不是没有意义。

它们不是。

他认为自己必须说点什么，于是张开了嘴。

0

但是他什么都来不及说。


	4. 他做出了一个选择，失去了另一个

Spock大使对他说，“跟随你的感觉。”

他做出了选择，回到了新瓦肯。

母星被黑洞吞噬之后，和其他幸存者一样，逝去同胞们临终时那巨大恐惧引起的共感让Spock一直处在精神紧绷的状态里。在这样的状态下，他对很多不重要之事的相关记忆都变得散漫疏离，模糊不清，只有那些被逻辑支撑的绝对事实组成了他思维的平静。

但有一个存在除外，james.T.kirk。

指挥部学员，小林丸测试作弊，行为难以预测，情绪化，自大，做出了正确的判断。

Spock关于james.T.kirk记忆都很深刻，不合常理的深刻。他记得记忆成型的那一刻，kirk打开了他那么努力控制的情绪闸，那些无法控制的暴戾和伤痛一股脑涌上来，痛得他什么都想不起来什么都感受不了，唯一真实的只有kirk被压在自己之下的身体，以及掌握在自己手中的脖颈。

暴戾，伤痛，还有kirk，就以这么激烈的方式一起直接烧刻在了Spock的大脑里。

这不是短暂的惊讶，反而长久得让Spock吃惊，他从未忘记过和kirk所经历过的一切，那个年轻学员近于狂妄的自信和莽撞的勇敢，这显然是他不需要的。

但他却不能忘记这些。它们无论何时被想起都能在Spock的回忆里散发出令人迷茫的光芒，光怪陆离，色彩斑斓。

或许可以解释他为什么有意无意地关注james.T.kirk这个人，就像他跟这个人有什么关系似的，同样的，他也关注着企业号，就像他也是其中一员，尽管哪一个“就像”都丝毫不成立。而最不合逻辑的是kirk和Spock保持着联系，虽然那不是什么深入的联系，一些礼貌的问候，一些友善的浅谈，显然这位舰长因那段出生入死的经历把Spock当成了朋友。这种联系不太频繁，Spock也认为他们并不需要有什么深交，毕竟不管是他还是kirk都有各自的重大责任，而且人生轨迹没有交集。

 

在Spock致力于新瓦肯的建设时，企业号开始了五年任务，前往人类最后的疆土，成为了最有名的星舰，而它的舰长——史上最年轻的舰长——james.T.kirk被越来越多的人知道，像他天生就该被整个宇宙所瞩目。

企业号，james.T.kirk和他的舰员们。

Spock关心他们的信息超过于关心其他任何新闻，还找不出适当的理由来为自己的行为作解释。他冷静地分析，因为他和他们为共同的目标奋战过，这种经历会带给他这么高的在意程度是符合逻辑的。

他没有多想，因为他也有自己的问题。

时间快到了，Pon Farr。

鉴于Spock失去了链接对象，而且并没有意向在残存的瓦肯人中寻找另一个，所以他加入了克林纳仪式的修行。这是艰苦的修行，对精神和肉体两方面都有苛刻的考验，但半血统的他一如既往的优秀，花了一年的时间完成了它。

克林纳仪式无疑是有益处的，它帮助Spock顺利地度过了Pon Farr，也帮助Spock的思维更加清晰。他的精神世界如此井井有条，犹如大理石堆砌的宫殿，线条分明又坚不可摧。曾经一再使他感到羞耻的情感再也不会打扰他，它们被理性地切割，干净地埋葬，成就了这个完美的宫殿。

Spock不再关注多余的事情，不再关注企业号的消息 ，不再回复james.T.kirk的信息，因为那些都是他着手的科学研究不需要的。

他感觉很好，从生下来开始他总是深受理智和感情的矛盾之苦，直到此刻，他才真正成为了一个瓦肯人。

 

对瓦肯人来说，时间没有快慢的区别，它们是科学量化的刻度，瓦肯人不会觉得度日如年或者时光如梭，所以Spock在时隔2年后再次接到james.T.kirk的信息时才不带感情地想起，企业号的五年任务已然结束了。他和james.T.kirk也有六年没有见过面了。

那是一个没有针对性的婚礼邀请函，许多和james.T.kirk打过交道的人——那真的是多得吓人的数字——都收到了，Spock只是其中之一。

参加婚礼不在Spock的行程安排内，他在前往医疗院的途中就将这条信息删除了。

在医疗院中等着Spock的是另一个的他，奄奄一息地靠着很多仪器维持着生命。穿越平行宇宙这样轰烈的事还是有着代价，Spock大使的身体以数倍于正常人的速度迅速老化，没有任何药物或者方法能够使这种衰老停下。

他快死了。

Spock和Spock大使除了必要的交流之外没有任何私下的来往，所以他更加不明白为何对方临终时要求见自己一面。

躺在床上的人沧桑得可怕，他浑浊的眼睛看向Spock，出人意料地还能发出清晰的声音来，“Mr.Spock。”

“Mr.Spock。”Spock站在病床边，手负于背后，对于老人身上每一秒都未停歇的逝去无动于衷，“你是否能够告知我，需要我本人到此处见面的原因？”

Spock大使没有说话，只是疲惫至极地看着Spock，虚弱却理智地道，“我曾说过，我不愿用超前的知识来干预这个宇宙的发展，然而当我小心翼翼地在一些场合动用它们时，我发现它们是有益的。”

在新瓦肯的发展中Spock大使提供了很多帮助，Spock并不十分清楚哪一些来自于他的智慧哪一些来自于他的知识，但客观上来说，他此时的叙述是值得认可的。

“而现在我的生命尽快要到尽头，那些知识不该随着我埋葬。”大使没有说下去，刚才的话耗费了他极大的精力，他又衰弱了几分。但也不需要他说完，Spock已经能理解，他问：“你是否希望我通过精神融合的方法继承你的记忆？”

“部分的，相关的，需要的。”Spock大使犹如自言自语地低声加上，然后他重新抬头看向Spock，“是的，我认为你，能够在正确的地方使用它们。”

Spock花了片刻来思考这件事的必需性。每一个科学家都不会拒绝装有真理的盒子，真理代表逻辑，代表绝对，让它们冒着可能会消失的危机尘封于世是不正确的。而Spock绝对相信自己的理智不会因对它们狂热而去滥用，他早就没了狂热这种感情的可能性。

所以Spock道，“这一提议是可以接受的。”

“但是，我需要提醒你。”老年的他开口，“由于我们精神世界的极度相似，你可能会看到一些我的……过去。”

Spock冷静地反驳，“我会尽量避免去涉及不需要的部分。”

他发现大使看向自己的眼神非常复杂，那是一种不会出现在瓦肯人眼中的复杂。不知是否有着相同的灵魂，Spock惊讶于自己竟然能够清晰辨别其中的情绪，杂糅着感慨和遗憾，这仿佛昭示了什么他绝对不会想去承认的事实。

在他来得及看得更仔细的之前，Spock大使已缓缓闭上了双眼。这是一个信号和邀请，Spock在床边的椅子旁坐下，将手伸向另一个自己的结合点。

他进入了一个熟悉又陌生的世界。

非常的温暖。

但这温暖并不来自于它本身，它好像瓦肯的大地，因为恒星的慷慨馈赠而变得炙热。就一个将死之人的精神世界来说，这里太安详也太从容了，这让Spock惊讶，他觉得这应该归功于无处不在的金色。

那不是什么具体的事物，它就是金色这种颜色本身，金色的阳光，金色的雾气，无处不在的金色。它笼罩着这里，保护着这里，让其在死亡迫近时也能免于动摇。

和Spock冰冷死寂的心灵完全不同。

他好一会儿不知道自己该做什么，反应过来时他已经朝金色最浓的地方走过去。这毫无理由，他却不受控制，就好像很久之前他不受控制地想要知道企业号和james.T.kirk的消息，这感觉如此熟悉，熟悉得让他颤抖。

每多走一步，他的脑里就多流入一点东西，那些片段破碎又迷人，那是他不曾经历过的一切，那是他可能会经历的一切。最后出现在他眼前的是一条金色的光绳，它遥遥地超出了大使精神世界的范畴，指向彼岸。

Spock不能再前进了，因为这个光绳不属于他，他只能站在最接近的地方远眺。

他看到一个金色的人影，那就是全部了。

“我很抱歉，Mr.Spock。”苍老的声音唤醒Spock，“我很抱歉。”

若Spock能够感受，他会说这个声音带着悲伤，甚至同情。

可他并不明白，为什么要道歉？他并不需要这个。

 

半个月后，Spock去了地球。

这个有悖于他原本初衷的决定很大程度来自于5天前去世的Spock大使。那一次相容性太高的精神融合让他也得知了Spock大使也收到了邀请，来自于james.T.kirk本人的。但Spock大使永远没有可能亲自参加，Spock觉得宇宙里肯定有个完整明确的逻辑能够解释自己为何想要代替前往。

只是他暂时还没找到。

james.T.kirk是星际舰队的偶像，更被打造成了时代的英雄，他和Carol Marcus的婚礼理所应当的盛大，伟大的感情总是诞生于一个又一个的磨练中，后者尽管身为女性，在五年任务中的表现却无愧于企业号的首席科学官的名声，她本身也是总被津津乐道的对象。

企业号的大副Kevin Kelly是这次婚礼的伴郎。

Spock独自在人群中观完礼，接着便是露天的婚宴。

久久地站在同一位置没动，Spock不和任何人说话，当然也对点心和饮料没有丝毫兴趣，他尽力在搞明白自己为何在这里，体验这些没必要体验的事情。就算周围人声热闹，他好像独处于自己的宫殿里，它们在他难以解释的迷惑中依然坚固，这一点让Spock尤为欣慰。

从大使身上传来的记忆还储存在Spock的大脑中枢里，但他坚信自己可以处理得很好，不用多久就可以把这些不需要的东西全部移除。

“Spock？！”

高声的呼喊，自己的名字，金发碧眼的男人，笑容耀眼。

和记忆里重合在了一起。

——啪唦。

Spock缓缓地眨了一次眼，“kirk上校。”

一脸惊讶之情溢于言表的kirk领着自己的新婚妻子兴冲冲地走了过来，“Spock！我没想到你真的会来！”

“天啊……我真的没想到。”走到跟前，kirk又重复了一次自己的惊讶，他像是不知如何是好的笑了笑，“因为你……你瞧，我们后面都没了联系。”

Spock看着他，比起六年前，他更接近于另一份记忆里的星舰舰长了，“我代替大使来向你传递他的祝福是符合逻辑的。”

“是的……我知道……我本来想去的……”kirk的笑容黯淡了，悲伤轻而易举地流露了出来，接着他强打起了精神，“哦，Carol，这是Spock，Spock，这是Carol。”

身披婚纱的Carol给了他一个得体又幸福洋溢的笑，“你好，我听说过你的事。”

“Spock优秀得当初好多星舰都抢着他当自己的科学官。”kirk笑得十分怀念，“我也是。不过新瓦肯更需要他，我想。”

——啪唦。

Spock闭口不言。不管怎样，他要牢记，他和Spock大使不在一条时间轴里。

“舰长？”Carol挽着kirk的手臂，优雅地挑了挑眉，“你什么时候才能学着在你自己的科学官面前礼貌一点？”

“对于一个敢把我从那些见鬼的孢子粉面前推开的姑娘，我会懂得什么叫礼貌的。”kirk口吻里满是调侃，眼神却是深情，突然他叫了起来，“嘿！干嘛？！”

一只手狠狠拍在他的背后，发出响声。

Kevin从后面出现，为了和kirk区别开来，他穿着黑色的西装，神态熟稔地搭着kirk的肩膀，“舰长，我觉得Carol需要的不是礼貌，是你自个儿的小心。你知道那次害我整整做了一年噩梦吗？我到现在都怕隔着玻璃和你对看。”

“可怜的家伙，我明白，你当时都哭了。”kirk用胳膊肘开玩笑似地顶过去，被对方身手矫健地躲了开，“我想你会很高兴听到Pike上将在到处找你。”

Carol在旁边笑了起来，Kirk则一副苦哈哈的样子，“饶了我吧，在今天我也要应酬么？”

“什么？难道你今天的任务不是到处应酬么？”Kevin故作惊讶地反问，按着他的肩膀带着绕了半个圈，“带着你美丽的新娘去见见那些大人物吧。”

在他们自然而然地营造出一种亲密无间的气氛时，Spock只是安静地站在一边，意识到自己被遗忘了。

他在好友和妻子中间转头看向Spock，微微一笑，“那我先走了，回头见，Spock。”

——啪唦。

细碎的幻听，仿佛枯枝被踩断，Spock冷静得近乎冷漠地分析，这很难说是一种痛苦，它缺少尖锐和不可忍受，却又这么迟钝，沉重，缓慢，像一个无处可依的遗憾，一点一点让他窒息。他甚至想去查看空气之中氧分子的含量是不是出了问题，不然他为何会觉得呼吸不畅。但理智告诉他，这是在室外，空气没有出问题，出问题的是他自己。

这到底是不是一种痛苦？

但是Spock已忘了如何去感觉，他只能让空虚代替其他所有的感觉侵入他的身体。

——啪唦。

他看见kirk忽然再次回头看了他一眼，轻轻地眨了眨眼，像一句隐晦的告别。

比需要的多了两秒钟，kirk才慢慢转回头。

Spock看得那么仔细，仔细到看清楚kirk脸上一丝一毫的表情，也许可以被形容为……释然。

年轻舰长的背影陡然轻松起来，转过去的侧脸正冲着自己的新娘笑。他们离开的方向有另一群人在等着他们，脸带揶揄的Uhura，愤愤不平的McCoy，兴奋不已的sulu，迎接了那三个人。

Spock依旧站在原地，比一株植物还要安静，比一块岩石还要僵硬。

他听见宫殿倒塌的声音，他听见时光呼啸的声音，他听见齿轮错位的声音，他听见那么多，他听见被自己扼杀的人类的那部分的声音。

——你不是不需要，Spock，你不是不想要。

你只是得不到。

你只是再也得不到。

但是他只能沿着这条路走下去，拖着这副只剩逻辑的躯壳步步向前，得到冗长到令人厌烦的时间，直到有一天终于只有他一个，直到有一天他终于肯承认，这条路的尽头不会有人像另一个世界里那样等着他。

因为他已经做出了选择。


	5. 失去了才懂珍惜，这是个俗套的道理

他做了一个梦。

虽然并不能比肩于他百余岁的年龄，却也足够漫长。他做过这个梦很多次，也知道他会一直再次反复。

却在每一次身处其间时，期望它是最后一次。

他梦到苍白明亮的走廊，来回走动的红杉，电梯门滑开时那种轻微气阀声像一句小小的叹息。

然后是舰桥。

他梦到所有舰桥的成员们。

他们会在将来的时间里被磨练得更加成熟和优秀，与企业号一起被所有人用憧憬来津津乐道，但他们再也不会像此时这样的年轻和耀眼。

“请准许我登舰。”他听到自己这样说，是和他们一样年轻的声音，“舰长。”

于是他的舰长带着那独有的不可一世的笑容，转过身来。舰桥闪耀着各种屏幕光晕的空间里，只有这个人，只有名叫jim的kirk像身处在永不退色的光芒中。尽管之后他还花了一些不必要的时间，他懂得他的舰长值得这一切，无愧这一切，荣誉赞美，崇拜追随。

那时候的他以为这是一个开始。

在很久之后，他才明白这是一个拔高的转调。更早的时间里，也许他能够大胆地猜测早到他们第一次见面时，在那场争锋相对的听证会里，在一个天才的程序数据里，在一个不可能的测试结果里，在一个充满锐利迷茫的履历里，他就被不悦地打动了。

这是一个梦，但他是这么渴望去告诉那时候的自己，告诉他，Spock，好好看着这个人，看着他脆弱的自信和敏感的骄傲，看着他那双眼睛，它们那么蓝，和天空一样温暖，和海洋一样悠远。

因为它们是那么蓝，而你会失去它们那么久。

因为你会失去他那么久。

可那时候他没有意识到这本身就是一场测试，不是jim的，而是他的测试。他仔细研读它晦涩难懂的题目，却在读懂的一瞬被告知时间到。

——jim，你会怎么想？你会怎么想没有通过测试的我？你是不是早就知道？我却从未听懂你的提示。

jim。

他甚至没有一次机会把这个名字叫出口，就算他一直靠得那么近，比这艘舰上的任何人都近。他知道jim的笑容，胜券在握的时候，非要逞强的时候，发自内心的时候，强忍不耐的时候，用来告别的时候。他知道jim的愤怒，失去舰员的时候，被人质疑的时候，谈及过去的时候，被碰触到真实的时候，无能为力的时候。

他只是不知道结束会来得这么快。

这么快，而那些错过的永远不会再有。

他还记得自己一直靠得那么近，比这艘舰上的任何人都近。

却永不能比他身处的位置更近。

他还记得最后那一刻，用来告别的时候，无能为力的时候，他们的双掌相贴得那么近。

却永不会再比一个玻璃的距离更近。

*  
Spock在冰冷的余韵中醒来，岁月又在他生满皱纹的皮肤上多刻下一天。

他想起自己做了一个梦。

他做过这个梦很多次，也知道他会一直再次反复。

却在每一次身处其间时，期望它是最后一次。


	6. 5+1他们生活在最对的世界里

企业号的舰长和指挥官是一对。

作为他们好友（虽然对于和Spock的友谊本人总是不承认）的Dr.McCoy对此是如此评价的：

“那俩货根本就像俗套透了的爱情故事！一开始见面就特别讨厌对方，然后莫名其妙地被绑在了一起，一次又一次地一同出生入死，后来终于有一天神经兮兮地坠入爱河。什么？这绝对不是结婚祝福！我只是在发牢骚！这真是太烦人了！而且自从五年任务开始，我的视力下降了很多！天啊上帝保佑！谁来把他们的罗曼史从我脑子里挖出去！”

这种事应当低调一点，可他们实在很难低调，从每一次舰长看向指挥官时燃起的灿烂微笑，从每一次指挥官对舰长不自觉显露出的保护欲，从每一次他们默契十足的对视，从每一次他们并肩时甚至不用言语的亲密，一切都是那么赤裸裸，舰员们不管愿意不愿意的都知道了，也许在当事人自个儿发觉之前就知道了。

当然，这不是抱怨，事实上一些能够更多接触到这两个人的舰员认为，正是这种存在于舰长和指挥官之间的深厚感情让企业号的任务能一次又一次的完美完成，而舰长那句著名的“我不相信有赢不了的局面”也在指挥官从不缺席的情况下被不断的验证。

舰员们都知道，他们真的应该在一起，他们就是那么合适。

但舰员们也有很多不知道的。

舰员们不知道爱荷华的悬崖前男孩来得及从飞驰的汽车中跳了出来，不知道Tarsus IV上少年花费了多少精力绝望了多少次才活下来，不知道瓦肯人回到企业号是因为做了一个没有把握的决定，不知道这两个人困惑和矛盾了多久才终于坦诚自己，然后接受曾经恐惧的东西。

不知道如果任何一步出了错都会导致截然不同的结局。

这一切得来多么不易。

但是他们还是来到了对的时间做了对的选择，在舰桥相遇，在舰桥重逢，从互相厌恶变得互相了解。他们清楚事情是怎么发生的，但不太明白为什么，可是那些把他们推得更近的时刻就这么依次发生了，不可抗拒得就好像每一只鸟都会振翅，或者每一缕晨曦都会落下。他们争吵，为对方展露出的固执；他们讨论，关于星舰和任务；他们接吻，用手指和嘴唇；他们做爱，虔诚地膜拜对方的身体，这一切都这么对。

命运不是轨迹而是顿悟，在遇到对方之前，他们都以为生活就是这样，自己就是这样。

但在那一刻之后，一切都变得不一样了，他们才明白，这就是对的，没有更对的一个世界了。

是这么一个人，让自己不畏生，不惧死，也不会害怕去爱。

他们生活在这个最对的世界里。

THE END


End file.
